


Day 1 - Nightmares

by Accal1a



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightmares, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Written forWhumptober 2020.No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained | Shackled | HangingAlt 10. Nightmares
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 1 - Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated).
> 
> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME  
>  ~~Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging~~  
>  **Alt 10. Nightmares**

Sammy was enjoying the thrill of it. He always did when they messed about in the station. Despite not being out, there was something so delicious about being naughty that he couldn't shake. Jack's grin and suggestive waggle to his eyebrows during the last ad break also helped, if he was honest with himself.

Even knowing that the door was shut and locked, knowing that there were few people in the station with keys, and none of them were in the building apart from the one in the room with him, knowing that everyone thought they had both gone home…even knowing all of that, the thought that they might get caught was a heady mix of terror and excitement. He gave a slight nervous chuckle at the thought that Jack would absolutely make a portmanteau of those words. He'd call him "Terxcited" or "Excirrored" if he voiced his feelings. The idea made him smile.

Sammy couldn't actually make his brain work to voice his feelings though, because he was too busy writhing against the wall he had been pushed against after Jack and bound his hands behind his back with XLR cables in the production cupboard. He could already hear the shouts of the tech guys about how that particular cable wasn't working _again_ , but he really couldn't care right now, because Jack was on his knees, in front of him, looking up with those long lashes of his, his lips red from kissing, and a smirk on his face.

"Want something?" He almost purred.

" _Jack…_ " Sammy all-but groaned. Jack knew _exactly_ what he wanted but always enjoyed pulling it out of him, just as Sammy enjoyed saying it...eventually.

"Hmm?" Jack hummed, thumbing the button on Sammy's pants open but stopping there, running his hands up Sammy's thighs until he got to his hips, pinning them to the wall and removing even more movement from the other man.

Sammy tried half-heartedly to wiggle free. "Please." He begged, straining his wrists against the cables that held him.

"Please what?" Jack asked, slowly – oh so slowly – lowering Sammy's zipper.

Sammy bashed his head back against the wall as Jack caressed his fingers slowly and softly against his boxer shorts and his straining erection, not pulling him free yet…because _of course_ his boyfriend wasn't, the tease. " _Fuck!_ "

"We've talked about this." Jack said, sounding far too pleased with himself. "We're not doing _that_ in the station."

Sammy glared down at his boyfriend. "Just…please?"

Jack took pity on his partner, and pulled him free from his pants, immediately kneeling up so that he could kitten lick the precome off the tip of Sammy's cock.

Sammy hissed at the contact, squirming again, wanting more but knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more until _Jack said so_ …and wasn't that hot as all hell?

Jack went to town on Sammy's dick, knowing exactly what he liked. Now they'd got to this point, he didn't waste time, licking up him with long strokes, holding the base to keep it steady as he kissed and sucked and licked around the shaft, revelling in the needy noises that were falling from his partner's lips.

When Jack finally lowered his mouth fully to the base of Sammy's dick (and Sammy would be forever grateful for the lack of Jack's gag reflex) he moaned. There was little that Jack loved more than sucking cock, and Sammy was more than willing to provide him with that practice.

Sammy couldn't decide whether he wanted to look down at Jack choking on his dick, close his eyes and just pray he wasn't going to make too much noise when he came, or some middle ground between the two. In any case he was fast approaching his end after all the teasing, and he couldn't do anything but moan out an almost whispered, "Jack," as he emptied down his boyfriend's throat.

Jack loved to hum when Sammy shot, knowing how much it made Sammy writhe, the almost too painful feeling of being overstimulated even as he was losing it. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Sammy bucked his hips up into the hot, wet heat of Jack's mouth, thinking just how perfect this moment was, and how he couldn't wait until he could return the favour. He just needed a minute and he would…

…

…

…

…Sammy gasped awake, eyes snapping open to the darkness of his bedroom. The moon was filtering through his curtains, and it took him a moment to work out where he was. His apartment in California had been surrounded by buildings, and he never got the moonlight through like that which meant he must be…except no.

He had been with Jack and they'd been back in the station, off the clock and messing each other up in the way they had sometimes done when they needed to get off before they got home…except no.

He turned his head to the side of the bed where Jack would have slept, his sleep-addled brain reaching a hand out to touch the sheets, half-expecting, half- _hoping_ that they would be warm, for Jack to just be in the bathroom or elsewhere in his apartment.

Except no.

Because Jack had never set foot in this apartment. Jack had never slept in this bed. Jack wasn't with him. Jack had never been with him in King Falls.

Jack was in the void with the Shadowmaker.

Sammy was just the sad, pathetic man who couldn't get his fiancé back from hell, and was instead waking up in the night, sheets wet with sweat and come and nothing to show for it but his failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
